Vehicle sharing and self-serve vehicle rental services allow consumers to make reservations for station-based use of vehicles, particularly in urban environments. These rental vehicles are often located in reserved parking spaces that are identified with permanently mounted signs or markers. Ideally, a user picks up a vehicle from a reserved parking space and returns the vehicle to that parking space or a similarly marked space nearby. However, as these reserved parking spaces are often found in public parking lots, users are left with little to determine a vehicle's reservation status. This can frustrate the user and prevent them from renting the vehicle in a timely manner. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for identifying vehicle reservation availability. It is further desirable to additionally provide an ability to generate a vehicle reservation.